Technological innovation has changed many aspects of modern society. New functions and services are now readily available to many that, until recently, were affordable only to a few or were not available to anyone. Advancements in communication technologies are exemplary of advancements that have permitted the development of new functions and services that are widely deployed and used by many.
The network infrastructures of cellular, and other analogous, wireless communication systems have been developed and deployed, now to encompass significant portions of the populated areas of the world. The cellular communication systems are used by many through which to communicate.
Early-generation, cellular communication systems generally provided primarily for voice communication services and provided only limited data communication services. Newer-generation, cellular communication systems provide for data-intensive communication services in addition to voice communication services. Communication of large-sized data files pursuant to performance of data-intensive communication services is permitted in various new-generation, cellular communication systems.
Communications are typically performed in a cellular communication system, as well as in analogous communication system, through use of portable wireless devices. Wireless devices that are used to carry out, or otherwise participate in, a communication service, are often times of small dimensions and weights. When of the small dimensions and weight, the wireless device is easily carried by a user, therefore to be available for use by the user pursuant to performance of a communication service. When the wireless device is carried, or otherwise transported together with the user, the wireless device is therefore available for use to perform, or participate in, a communication service, when desired, whenever the user, together with the wireless device, is positioned within an area encompassed by the network infrastructure of the communication system.
In addition to radio transceiver circuitry, wireless devices often times include additional functionality to perform additional communication, and other, services. The wireless device forms a multi-functional device, having multiple functionalities when the device is configured to include the additional functionalities. An exemplary functionality sometimes provided to a wireless device is a media player functionality. That is to say, a wireless device is sometimes provided with functionality to play out media content in human perceptible form. Audio, video, and multimedia content, depending upon the capability of the media player functionality, is able to be played out at the wireless device. Media play out functionality is sometimes also implemented at a stand alone, or other, device. A so-called MP3 player is exemplary of a media play out functionality, capable of playing out MP3-formatted content.
When implemented at a wireless device, the communication capability of the wireless device permits media content to be downloaded to the wireless device pursuant to a media service or play out at the wireless device. Media servers, and other network entities, are accessible from which to request the download of content or otherwise to cause downloading of content to the wireless device for subsequent play out, such as pursuant to a streaming media service, at the device.
Operation of the media player functionality at the wireless, or other electronic, device is typically under the control of a user of the wireless device, i.e., a viewer of the media content. The user of the wireless device is sometimes able to choose from amongst a large number of different media files for content to be played out at the device. Sometimes the user has difficulty in selecting the content for the reason that a user interface is unable to display all of the content available for selection and subsequent play out due to the small dimensions permitted of a user interface of the device together with the large number of media files typically available for selection.
Improvements to the existing art and solution of the existing problems would therefore be beneficial.
It is in light of this background information that the significant improvements of the present disclosure have evolved.